A normal lifeor not?
by CreeaamPuff
Summary: Clary, a 18 year old girl, wants just a normal life. Well, she can't have it. Once she meets her new room-mate,Jace, everything changes. It all started when she found him unconscious. After that, she started beeing followed, seeing vampires, which was crazy, because in her unversity they weren't allowed. Because of that, her best friend, Simon, comes to help, but things get worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Clary's P.O.V.**

I'm sitting in the car, between three boxes and my mom. Luke is driving. Today is the day when I'll move in my appartament, and meet my room-mate. In 2 days, I'll experience the first day of collage. On our way, I kept thinking how the training will be. My mom taught me some of the shadow-hunters secrets, which, she said, will be helpful.

"And here we are." says Luke, with a little bit od sadness in his voice.

I get the boxes in my hands, get out of the car and carry them on the staires of the building. Luke unlocked the door with the key. When we entered in the appartament, I noticed a black suitcase in the other room. I guess my room-mate was already here.. or.. at least was around.

"It looks fine." my mom said. Luke just nodded.

"I'll go and put these in my room." I said and carried the boxes in my room.

The unpacking things was my less-favourite in the moving thing,but now.. I couldn't wait, actually, so I start by putting the clothes in the wadrobe, but get interuptted by my mom.

"Wow, are you really doing this first?"

"Mom!"

"Anyways.. I wanted to give you this." she says and gives me a red, tiny, bag.

I look at it, and then open it. When I open it, I find my mom's stele.

"But mom-" I start, but she interrupts me.

"I think you'll need it, more than I do."

In the moment she says that, I hug her.

"Thank you." I whisper

After she gets out of my hug, she says:

"I think we should go." and looks at Luke. "Luke! It's time to leave!"

I get up, and follow my mom, while she gets her jacket. Luke was already at the door.

"Don't get in trouble, allright?" he says with a calm voice.

"I promise." I say with a smile

And they leave. I close the door and look at my room-mates room. It looked so... boyish. I guess she's a it more boyish than other girls...

Suddenly the door opens. I turn around and see a blonde haired boy, with sparkly gold eyes. I freeze.

"Are you my room-mate?" he asks

"Yes.."

"Well, then, I'm Jace." he says and gives me a smile and hugs me

I still stay freezed, until I feel the warmth.

"Sorry, but it has to be a mistake." I say and push him away.

"They don't do mistakes." he says with a tricky smile.

"But you... we... It would be weird to share the same bathroom!"

"Not for me."

I sigh. "I'll get my things unpacked."

I go in my room, and close the door. His footsteps gets louder, then quietter.I guess he entered in his room...This can't be true. Last time I shared an appartament with a boy was when I went to the shadow-hunters's camp. And that was an awfull experience. He couldn't sleep without music. In the morning, he tried to prepare breakfast, and all he did was just taking my food. Plus, in all the activities we did there, he kept poking me.

"Clary Fray,eh?" said Jace.

I looked at him confused, until I realise he was holding my bag.

"Give me that" I say and grab it from him. "What are you doing here,anyways?"

"You know.. just asking you if you want to have lunch in the town. nothing special."

"Sounds great."

If I wanted to have a good time staying with him, I needed to be more friendly. Having lunch with him didn't sound so bad. Also, I'm really hungry..

"I'll change my clothes, and we can go." I say

"Okay."

He leaves the room. I look in my clothes, to decide what to wear. Nothing special, at all, just some purple Converse shoes, a pair of jeans, and a grey hoodie with a cute octopus on it.

I get my phone and put it in my pocket, with some money.

As I want to open my door, Jace appears. My eyes grow bigger.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?!"

''Oh come on, you weren't changing or something like that..."

"And if I was?!"

"Erm.. I don't know.. enjoy the sight?"

"You're such a pervert."

"How sad that we need to stay with each other until they find you another room. By the time,are you coming or not?"

"Yes..." I say and take my keys

On our way we just talked about how our high-school , he isn't only my room-mate, he's my class-mate too, which makes me so 'happy'. We enter in the restaurant. All types of creatures. Werewolves,vampires,fairies,shadow-hunters..

We sit at the nearest table. The waiter, who looked like an elf, brought us the menus. I look trough all the types of normal, to weird, to very weird. I look at Jace.

"What?" he says.

"How come you noticed I was looking at you?"

"I'm not stupid,Fray."

"Stop calling me Fray! Call me Clary!"

"If you insist,Clary."

"Anyways... what do you want to order?"

"I was thinking about a salad, I'm not really hungry anymore... you?"

In that moment the waiter comes.

"What can I serve you?"

"A salad for me.. and for her..." he looks at me

"The same thing" I say and close the menu.

The waiter leaves, with a I see a boy and a girl coming to us. They both had black girl had dark eyes, and the boy blue.. I belive they are brothers...

"Jace!" says the girl and sits near him

"I'm glad to see you too..."

The boy sits near him. I give him a smile.

"Oh,Jace.. You didn't tell me-" she says looking at me, but I interrupt her

"I'm his room-mate. Clary. Clary Fray."

"Oh...well,then, nice to meet you,Clary."

I slightly smile. The waiter comes and brings us our food. I Get the fork and start playing with the salad, picking the tomatoes. The girl is talking to Jace about the new runes she name is Isabelle, and his is Alec. I feel really uncomfortable here, so I just check my phone. I see that Simon called me. I execuse myself, and go outside to talk to him.

"Hey." I say

"Clary! how's it going?"

I look at Isabelle,Alec and Jace laughing. I sigh.

"Great."

"I've told you! Anyways.. how's your room-mate?"

"He's pretty cool and-"

"Waaaaait up. He?!"

"Oh,right. Sorry.. Yeah, it's a he."

"But..but..but there is a rule in there! I mean, since what happen last time when this happened."

"Don't make such a big deal on it! God,Simon!"

"Are you going to be okay?.."

"Of ourse."

"Okay then. Talk later."

"Bye,Simon."

"Bye."


	2. Chapter 2

**Jace's P.O.V.**

Clary is out, talking on her phone. I start thinking about joining her. I mean, it's nice to meet Izzy and Alec, but once they start talking about something, than argue, you just feel invizibile. I execuse myself, and get out. Clary looks at me.

"Now you're stalking me?!"

"Jeez, when I come arround, girls like it."

"Well,I'm not that type."

"I can see."

She sits on the bench near the restaurant, I sit on the one near her. She is not that type of girl, who falls for someone easly, and I like that. No, I don't want to be with her, by now, but I like that fact.. Also, she is more 'on the Earth' than other people.

"Stop staring at me!"

I smile. This is getting creepy.

"Well,I guess you won't walk home alone,will you?"

"Aren't you supposed to be with them?" she says and looks at Izzy and Alec.

"So,it's them."

"No,they aren't."she said with a high voice.

I smile again. She was funny when she tried to be upset, but failed.

"Come on." I say

"But them..?"

"I've already done that."

"Okay.." she says and puts her hands with the ockets of the hoodie.

I tried to make her talk to me,but she just ignored me, or answered with yes or no, or she just gave me a 'I don't want to tlk now' , suddenly, I told her:

"Clary, this won't work. You need to talk to me."

"Only because we stay in the same place, that doesn't mean I know you very well."

"How can somebody get your trust, for God's sake?!"

"I don't know.. Only one things is sure. You're far away from that." she says and starts walking faster.

I don't bother to go near her. "Just don't fall asleep. I don't want to deal with that!" I say and look at her walking

The night was already starting, so I go to the bar where my werewolf friend, Jack, works.

The place was full of smokers, which I've allways hated.I notice some people looking at me. I get to the bar, and notice that Jack wasn't there. It is a really tall man,dark hair and eyes.I sit on the chair, and order a beer. I start drinking, but feel a little dizzy after...The guy from the bar has a smile on his face. I try to get my phone nd call Alec to come, but I couldn't see clearly anymore.

"Where is Jack?!"I say with a low voice

"He's not working here anymore. Now let me help you get out of here." he says and grabs me.

I try to protest, but the drink made me too weak.

He opens the door and throws me out.

"This place is only for werewolves,shadow hunter!"

I hear the door closing. I was laying on the ground, nobody was around me. When I get up, my legs start shivering, but,in the end, I stand on my own feet.

Suddenly I notice that somebody is calling me. Clary.

"Cl-Cla-Clary?''

"Jace! Where are you?!"

"Werewolf's."

"Oh great! I'm like 20 minutes far away from that!"

I start walking, looking for somebody. Anybody. I hold my hand like I've been shoot, and walk slowly. For my surprise, I see blood on my hand. _Blood. My own blood._ A giant headache hits me, and I fall on the knees again. I swear, if somebody sees me like this, he will eventually freak-out, or something.

Suddenly I see some car lights. I put my hand in-front of my eyes, and see a woman dricing. A woman with red hair._Red hair... Clary. _She gets out of the car and runs to me.

"Oh my god, Jace!" she says and grabs my face into her hands. "Look at me!"

She helps me to get up, and gets me in the car. I can see the fear in her eyes.

"I'm getting you to the hospital. Now." she says while getting at driver's seat.

"N..no."

"What?!" she says and looks for a moment at me, then at the road.

"Ca-Call Izzy..."

"Izzy?"

"Isabelle."

"Are you sure?.."

"Yes. Very sure."

While we were getting back to town. Clary was sometimes checking on me,without paying attention at the road,which made me more uncomfortable.

~at home~

"Jace! You told me that you'll never go there again! You know how much trouble you caused now?!" she sighs and rubs her eyes. "When my mom will now she's gonna kill me. Kill us. What were you thinking?!" she shouted

"I didn't know what to do! Also, I knew Jack, but it looks like he wasn't working there anymore."

"Oh god, you are an idiot Jace! AN IDIOT! You don't know anything about life! You're just a..just a.. just a sad,unloved,adopted kid!" she shouts

I open my mouth to tell her something, but I was too shocked. I'm not a senzitive person,but when it comes about my childhood, parents, or anything like that, then...

"Get out!" I say

"Jace.. I didn't... I'm sorry.. I-I-"

"Alec was right about you. You're just a selfish person, who only thinks about herself." I say, and get up, even if the pain couldn't let me stand.

She bursts into tears, and leaves the room loudly. I sigh and change my cothes. When I open the door, I see Clary preparing breakfast. She smiles.

"Morning. I prepared pancakes. Isabelle told me that they're your favourites."

"Well, at least she wasn't wrong.."

"What do you mean?.."

"I know you for like.. one day. This sounds mean, but I can't say that I can trust you."

"Yes, but I can't help you with anything if you don't tell me." she tells me while she was eating her grape pancake.

I stare for a while at my plate.

"Izzy and I were supposed to be best friends once." I say and look at her. She was listening. "And, when we were 16, we tried to get something going, but it just didn't feel right, you know? So,I told her it wouldn't work,and we broke up,ut still remained friends. And, we did, but not like we were in the past."

"Like.. you dated your,sister?.."

"It was a stupid idea."

''Jace, I can' help you with that.. I can't change her feelings."

"Or.." I ay with a tricky smile. "You can pretened to be my girlfriend."

"What?! No! I like Isabelle. I'm not doing that! Nu uh!"

"Fine...Anyways, I need to get to classes. See you."

I get in the class,late, as usual. Our history teacher was already writing on the blackboard. Perfect. I close the door, behind me, slowly.

"Late... Again... Mr. Lightwood?" he says, still writing on the blackboard.

"It's not my thing to be punctual."

"Well, is your thing writing a project of 3000 words for tomorrow?"

"For tomorrow?!"

"You heard me. Now go back to your place."

I groan, and go to my place, near Caroline, a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. From what I've heard about her, she's not my type at all. She gave me a digusted look, and whispered something to her friend, near her, then giggled.

I must admit, that I'm not that type of person who just stands there, and watches the others making fun of them, but now I just hold myself.

While our teacher was writing on the black-board, Caroline was telling me to do her homework at something. I didn't pay atention at her, until I heard the word 'blood'. I looked at her. Her eyes grew, and her teeth got sharpner. I gasped, and put the history book in front of me. Carloine jumped to get me, but the book hit her face. She groans, I put the book back, and she jumps again. This time the teacher comes between. He stabs Caroline in the back. Her eyed go white, really white. The teacher gives me an angry looks and points at the door. I understand, and get out.

"Jace, what was that?!"

He's calling me Jace.

"I should ask you that, since you work at this university."

He sighs, closes his eyes, and then stares at the ceilling.

"You understand that we have a dead body there,right?"

"She's a vampire. Was.."

"This is insane..just insane. Since you and that red haired girl, Clary, came here, everything went wrong!"

"Excuse me?! Am I the one that made this?! So, I'm the one who paied a girl to nearly kill me, right?"

"Jace, this is serious. If you have anything that has to do with her, tell me now."

"I met you hald an hour ago, and your already on the bottom of the persons I want to talk."

"You won't have to right that paper."

I look at him. "I can't be tricked like that." I say and take my bag.


	3. Chapter 3

**Clary's P.O.V.**

After I finished classes, I went in a hurry back at our appartament. Jace was the one who I needed to talk. Jace is the only one that I can trust.

"Jace!"I say, nearly without breath.

He gets his eyes off the paper, and looks at me confused, and gets up.

"What? What happend?!" he says, and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Vampires. There _are vampires. Here._"

"That's insane,Clary!" he says, but his voice gets a little bit low.

"Jace, you need to belive me. I've seen them!"

"Clary, it was all your imagination."

I look at him, then trhow the bag away, and shout "Fine! If you don't want to belive me, maybe Simon will."

"Who?!" he says, but I ignore him.

I get in my room, take my phone, and dial Simon's number.

"Answer...answer...answer,please,Simon! Ans-"

"Clary?"

"Hey, Simon."

I start shaking, like I couldn't trust Simon... Like he would react the same as Jace. I thought he understands me, I thought... I just thought.

I sigh." Simon, there is something going on here..."

"Oh god, don't tell me you've lost-"

"You're acting like my room-mate! BE SERIOUS!"

I hear Jace giggling.

"Okay,okay... now, tell me."

"Well." I take deep breath, but get interrupted by Jace, who takes my phone.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING?!" I ask him.

"You can't tell him." he whispers

"Why?"

He looks arround. "I think I can help you with that."

"Clary?! Clary!" says Simon on the phone.

I look at Jace. He gives my phone back,and mimes "You decide". I takedeep breath, cough, than talk to Simon.

"I just called to tell you that..erm... my phone got stolen."

"And how did you call me?.."

I freeze. "Look,Simon, you need to stay out of this. Don't come here. Please." I say with the most serious voice I could ever make.

"What?! Clary, is something going on -"

I close the phone. I close my eyes and bite my lip, then look at Jace.

"Happy now?" I ask him

"More than ever." he says with a tricky smile

"Can you stop doing that?!"

"Doing what?" he smiles again.

"_Stop it!"_

"You're different than I've expected." he says and gets out

~the next day~

I wake up with a terrbile headache. I check my phone, and see that it is half past five. I try to fall asleep, but I can't,so I decide to eat something. I get up, open the door slowly to the fridge, but I notice that the window is opened. Werid. I go and close it. I hear someone walking. In the house. I turn arround and see a shadow.

"J..Jace?"

No answer.

"Jace, if this is you, you can tell me."

Still no answer.

"Jace.. this is not funny anymore!"

In the next minute somebody was on me.I start screaming, and trying to get that person off me. I hear a door quikly opening. _Jace._

The body gets off me. I see a boy, with really dark hair and white skin, lying on the floor,screaming of pain. I look at Jace. My heart beats fast. I get up.

"What do we do now?" I ask.

"We can't tell anybody that this happened."

"You don't say!"

But, from our surprise, the body wasn't there anymore.

I sigh. "Now I really can't go back to sleep."

"You're not the only one.. Want to grab some coffee?"

"Say what?! We're not safe in here, and you want to grab some coffee at 5 a.m.?!"

"Come on! I'll protect you, plus I really need a coffee."

I glare at him. "You promise to protect me?"

"Yes!" he says with a sigh.

I change my clothes into casual ones, grab my coat and go out with Jace. We go to the coffee, shop, get our coffee and sit on the bench, outside. I warm up my hands.

We were both quiet, so I break the silence.

"You haven't told me much about your family.."

"There nothing much to talk about." he says, staring at the sky

"What do you mean?"

"My dad died, I've never met my mother."

"Oh... Jace, I'm-"

"I don't need it. It's not your fault."

We both look at eachother. For a moment, I start staring at his face. His eyes have the deepest colour, that any girl could fall into. Sometimes I wonder if they're real. But of course, they are.

Our faces approach. I feel the heat in my body, and i can feel that my face is turning red. We close our eyes, and our noses touch.

"JACE!" shouts Alec.

We both get away. Alec runs at us, breathing heavily.

"A crime.. it's a crime..." he says, breathing heavily.

"What?!" he stands up. "Where?! When did it happen?!"

"At half past four, in the morning. The vampires are back, Jace."

And with that, I see myself running at the place where the crowd is. It started raining. Heavily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I saw a last review, that I need a beta. Yeah, I know, I know :| I'm not a native English speaker, so yeah.. but I've always dreamt writing fiction.. you know? Some of my friend say that it's a lost cause... Anyway! XD If you guys can let any links, or anything, or how to get a beta, I'd be the happiest person in the world :) (I'm pretty much a noob when it comes to things like this... Eh... XD )**

**Anywaaaay, back to our story:**

**Jace's P.O.V.**

The victim was a girl, from the arts class. Her name was Veronica. Of course, her parents came immediatley. The classes were dismissed, because the police thinks that the criminal must be here.

Everybody was getting back to their appartaments. We couldn't get out, because it was dangerous, as the profesours said, aaand I'm not a fan of staying in the house all day long,but, at least I have Clary,Alec and Izzy. We all sit on the couch, while Izzy and Clary are talking, and Alec and I are fighting for the remote control. Everything was fine, we were laughing, talking.. until a noice like somebody broke something made out of glass. We all freeze. Izzy gets up, but I take her hand and stop her.

I turn on the lights, and look in my room. Nothing. Then I go in Clary's room. The same... until I hear somebody screaming. It was coming from upstaires. I quickly open the door and get out,but..

"Where do you think you are going?" says my history teacher, Mr. Smith.

"I'm going to see what's happening upstaires, which, I belive, it's your job." I say and go away

He gets my arm and stops me. He turns me around.

"You can't go there."

"And why-"

"BECAUSE YOU CAN'T!"

My eyes get bigger. He closes them, takes deep breath, and lets my arm.

"Get back in your room, or I'll give you another project."

I don't say anything, and go in my room. Alec and Izzy were waiting for me. I look at them with guilty eyes, but Izzy quickly slaps me. I feel my face burning.

"Okay, I needed that... Where's Clary?"

"Well, her friend,Simon,called and told her something. She freaked out, and went out through the window."

"She did what?!" I say, but Izzy stops me.

"You stay here! You've done too many stupid things today! Alec and I will go, and see."

"But she's my friend! She hasn't even talked to you!"

"That's true, Izzy.. I think we should let him go." says Alec

"Thank you! "I say

Izzy looks at me. "Go." she says and points at the window.

So I do. I look around. No one was outside, which, for me, it was a surprise.

I step on the first crack of the tree, then on the second, and so on, until I get down. When I get down, I see a van, and some people in it. One of them has red hair.

"Clary!"

She turns around, opens the door and runs at me. She hugs me... aaand starts crying. I hate when girls cry near me. I really do.

"Calry, what happened?"

She doesn't answer, but she starts crying harder. This is the moment when I wrap my arms around her, and she doesn't reject it. After a moment, she speaks.

"I got a call from Simon. He told me that he was on his way. I got out of the room, and saw his van. I got into the van, and started fighting and arguing with him. He got angry, and, then he wanted to meet you, because he said that I changed."

"And then...?"

She looks into my eyes, and bites her lip.

"He's in the van..."

I let her go and go to the van, but she tops me.

"Don't! He's going to be angry..."

I ignore her. I open the door, and in the next moment I find myself on the ground, with a black eye. He looks at me with angry eyes, and tries to hit me again, but I stop him. I get up, and look at him.

"What is wrong with you, my dear friend?.." I say with a calm voice.

"You bastard! You've erased her mind!"

"I didn't!" and in the same time, Clary said: "He didn't!"

We look at eachother. She groans, and gets between me and Simon. They get a bit further, and whisper something.

I could hear some of the conversation..

"You need to get out of here!" says Clary

"You can't stay here, alone!"

"As you can see, I'm not alone."

He looks at me.

"I can't trust him."

She sighs. "Simon, please!"

"No,Clary, I'm not going to give up on you like that."

"And what are you now, my mom?! I can take care of myself."

She turns around.

"Let's go, Jace."

I don't say anything, and follow her. I don't look at Simon. We climb the tree, to get back. Alec and Izzy weren't here anymore.

"I'm going to take a shower."

I keep myself quiet. It's not the time for arguing.

~at night~

Her screaming wouldn't stop. I don't know.. nightmares.. or something. I couldn't handle them, so I go in her room. She was sleeping, and screaming. I shaked her, and she opened her eyes. They were watery.

"You were screaming way too loud."

She sighs. "I'm sorry... Since all the vampires things I just.. have nightmares, and, as you could hear, they're horrible."

I stay silent for a while.

"Want me to stay with you?"

"Do what?"

"Stay with you.."

She looks at me.

"Allright..."

I get near her. She looks at me, and smiles.

"You're a good friend, Jace."

I stare at the ceilling.

"Friend."


	5. Chapter 5

**Clary's P.O.V.**

I wake up with Jace near me. I look at the clock, and see that it's five in the morning. I get up slowly, not to wake up Jace. I close the door, and turn the lights on, then rub my eyes.

After I eat some pancakes from yesterday, I try to imagine what happened this night. I didn't want to day yes, or.. I wanted? I need to admit, I felt i safe when Jace was there. But, do I want this?.. And, what if he's did this only because he's my friend? I need to talk to hm. Now.

I get back at the door, but it opens. Jace steps, and we crash. We stare at each other, then I get back.

"Morning." I say

"Morning." he says

Everything is being awkward. So awkward.

"Jace, about last night.."

"Yes, I-"

"This can't happen anymore."

I notice that he is confused. I continue.

"Jace, Don't get me wrong, but.."

He coughs. "I.. I need to go to class."

And he leaves.

~after classes~

I get my sketch notebook, and leave the class. I couldn't concentrate at all during classes. Jace's face keeps popping in my head. Also, the vampires porblem. There were more crimes, and still, we aren't safe.

I need somebody to talk, now. Not my mom, not Luke, not Simon, not Jace. Who?

The answer pops infront of me.

Isabelle was leaving the class too. I run to cath her.

"Hey!" I say

"Oh, hey!" say Isabelle with a smile

"Do you have a minute?.."

"Umm, sure."

We go outside, and sit on the bench. Near us was a group, studying.

"Okay, what is it?" she says with a bored voice.

"I need to ask you one important question.."

"Go on."

"Did.. did Jace ever got into a really serious relationship..?"

"That's the 'so important' thing?" she says

All right. She acts like a bitch now.

"It's is for me.."

"Why? What did you guys do?"

"Last night, we-"

"Oh god" she closes her eyes.

"No,no! Not that. God... I had a nightmare-"

"And he wanted to stay with you. And you said yes,right?"

"Yes.."

"He likes you!"

"No, he doesn't!"

"Clary, don't act like a 6 year old." she says with a playful voice.

"So, you're not mad?"

"Mad for what?"

"Well, since you've dated him.."

"Oh." she waves her hand. "Not a big deal. He's just my friend."

"I better get going." I say "See you around."

As I walk away, I notice a girl, lonely. Wearing black. I notice that she was crying. I get near her, and tap on her shoulder. She turns around. Her eyes are red, but really familiar. I don't know..

"Are you new here?" I ask her

"No."

I'm sorry, but.. have we met before?"

"No." she grabs her bag and leaves.

~at home~

I grab a coffee on my way. Jace has to stay until 7 p.m., because of his history teacher, so I'll stay and watch TV, and laugh alone.

I unlock the door, and in that minute, I see a shadow in there. I quickly get near it, but it disappears. It takes for a while for me to realise that this happened. Again. Even if that shadow dissapeard, I notice something on a ground.

I pick it up and see that it's a piece of black cloth. That smells really sweet. And by really sweet, I mean really really sweet.

I put it in my pockets. After that, I prepare a quick meal, and decide to call Simon, still asking myself who broke into our house this time. But I don't get to call him, because I hear a rock in that hit the window. Another one. I open it and see Jace.

I look at him with big eyes, and open my mouth to say something, but he mimes me to stop.

"Why?" I whisper.

"I can't get in the dorm like that. Now let me get in there." he tries to mime.

I look arround.

"Okay."

He starts climbing. We're lucky that we have this tree, which is out way out in some moments.

"Why can't you get in, like a normal person?"

"Well. It is more fun this way."

"Come on Jace! Be serious!"

"My teacher, you know, the weird one, didn't let me in for some reasons."

"Is he insane?"

"Yes."

I rub my forehead. "Nevermind. Let's close the window. It's getting chilly."

"Hey, what's this?"

He was in my room.

I get there, and see him holding a piece of paper. He starts reading it loudly, and this is the moment when Jace is acting like Jace.

"Dear Clary. Oh god, he started so classic!"

"Give me that!"

I try to take it from him, but he pushes me away, and continues reading.

"I know that I've been acting weird lately... and blah blah blah, too many detalis! Anyway, I wanted o tell you that ALL THIS TIME I HAD FEELINGS FOR YOU!"

I get more angry, and take the piece of paper from him. He starts laughing, but sees that I take it seriously.

"Oh, Clary! Somebody has feelings for you! Go on, run to him!"

"What?!"

"I said run to him!" he says with an angry voice.

"I don't understand you! First, you sneak into your own house, then you act weird, then you make fun of me, and now you're angry on me! It's like we're married,Jace!"

"But, we're not. We're not even something romantic."

"I don't even know what is the relationship between us,now!"

"Oh really?!"

"Yeah, really! Now get out of my room!"

He slams the door on his way. I groan and close my eyes. Everything is screwed up now.

~at 1 o'clock in the morning~

Some strong knocks wake me up, but I don't get up. I just ignore them. Now I know I can't fall asleep anymore. I feel my eyes really sleepy, and heavy.

Suddenly, I hear a voice. I get up a bit, but then I see that the person doesn't opent he door, so I just let myself fall into the bed.

When I thought that I would fall asleep, that voice talks again, louder.

"Clary, I'm sorry for what happened. I'm so stupid.. but you see, I was jelous! I mean, who whouldn't be jelous for a girl like you?.. I love you,Clary."

I open my eyes wider when I hear the last words. I get up, and open the door. I see Jace staying in front of it.

"I didn't expect.. you.. to open the door."

"Expect now." I say and close it.

"I ruined it again, right? God damn-"

Before he could finish, I press my lips on his. He doesn't reject me. He starts playing with my hair, and I close my eyes. This, our first kiss, was something soft, and wild at the same time. I don't know how to describe it, all I can say is that this wasn;t the right moment, but still...


	6. Chapter 6

**Jace's P.O.V.**

Time passed by. The vampires started to get more and more into our campus. My history teacher got to be the teacher's union leader, so that means the 'vampire problem' was something invisible for teachers. Clary had nightmares everyday, since then, and after a week, she started coming back later home, sometimes with bruises. I told her that I can tay with her, and be with her in this whole situation, but she didn't want me arround. We didn't talk too much since that acted weird, since then.

I asked her, where she was going every night, but she didn't want to talk about it. Worse than that,she got into depressions. As any room-mate, in my opinion, would do, I tried to help her, but it got worse. She started getting further from me.

Only two days of love, and the rest of pain.

The big hit for me was on Wednesday, when I came home. I told Alec to stay with kept texting me every single thing that she was doing. Aaand of course, we both got distracted about other things, so that made Alec pay attention to me,more than he needed to Clary. It's true, I had some exams going on, so I couldn't take care of her.

And then, it happened. This is how it went:

_Because I've been busy all these days, I wanted to apologize to Clary about that, and take her to the most important place in my entire place. A place where, when I came there, all the stress just flew away. Where I could feel free. I wanted her to feel the same._

_I unlock the door, and notice that someone was talking. There were two voices. I slowly close the door._

_"... You need to choose."_

_"You know I can't give up on ..." says Clary_

_"Then you will pay for it, not..."_

_"Why are you here,J..."_

_"I'm here for justice."_

_"Well I'm not the right person."_

_I hear that she wants to open the door._

_"Yes, you are."_

_The door is half open. The other person is a man._

_"Let me go!"_

_A loud noise._

_"Get your hands off me!" Clary shouts. "No, NO!"_

_This is the moment when I get in. He sees me. He was holding Clary's hands. He makes big eyes, looks desperate on where to run, and finds the window open. She grabs Clary like a bag and jumps. I jump after him._

_We land on the grass, and in that moment we both run. I don't hear anything, except for my heart which is beating fast. He doesn't look behind. Clary is screaming like crazy._

_I know that this running wouldn't get anywhere. We get into the tiny forest near the campus. I hide behind a tree, to make the guy think that I gave up. I ear his voice again._

_"You stay here" And throws her on the ground. She ties her hands and legs,and tapes her mouth. All I could see. He gets further from her._

_"I'm going to see if he is still following up."_

_I see him going into the opposite direction. I slowly leave the tree, and go to the one where Clary is. Her eyes shine when she sees me, and wants to tell me something, but then she realises that the guy would turn around and catch both of us._

_I pick her up, and take the tape off her mouth. I run back at the campus, and,of course, he sees us._

_"HEY! HEY YOU! COME BACK HERE! NOW!"_

_I was near the campus. Suddenly a huge light turns on. I was about to get into the dorm with Clary, when I hear a loud noise. I turn around and see that the guy couldn't get through. The campus report suddenly was turned on._

_"Attention, students. From now on, our campus will be covered with a protection for vampires. No vampires will get in anymore. Be safe."_

_I put Clary on the stairs, and untie the knots, to free her legs and hands. Then, I go at the guy._

_"Even if I acn't get through, I can still see you,feel you and hear you."_

_"You're not a vampire." I say_

_He kept his head down. I couldn't see him. In my hand I was holding garlic. It didn't affect him._

_"You're smart,kido. But not smart enough to keep her away from me."_

_And these were the last words he said that night, after leaving._

"Jace, this is the worst idea!"

"Alec, you know that there is no problem about the classes."

I was in Alec's room, trying to make him come with me and Izzy to look after the guy who tried to kidnap Clary that night. I knew that he has something to do with the vampires and Valentine.

"It's not about that,Jace."

"Then what is it?"

"Don't you think that we aren't trained at all for this? For Valentine?.. Plus, I think that Clary doesn't need any more trouble for now."

"But, if we do that, there will be no more trouble?"

Alec sighs.

"Okay.. I'm going with you. But, who else is coming?"

"Izzy."

"Really? That's all? You,Izzy and I?"

"Well, I think that these are the right people who I should work with."

"Fine..."

"Okay. We'll leave tomorrow at 7 o'clock in the morning."

When I got into the apartament, Clary was reading a book. At least she was doing something different than staying in bed.

"So, what did you do today?" I ask. I try to get in a conversation.

She looks at me. "Nothing much. Just acting like a crazy person, you know."

"You're not crazy,Clary.."

I ut the bags on the table.

"Yes, I am. I didn't get out of the houe for like... one week."

"Well, you kinda did..but.."

"Not like that. I mean talking a walk, or something."

I give her a cup of coffee and sit next to her.

"Clary, there's something I need to tell you..."

"Isabelle told me." She says,while drinking her coffee.

"And.. you don't have aything to say about that.

"Of course I do Jace." she looks at me. "But, they aren't important."

"Well-"

"Actually, there is one thing that is important."

"I listen."

"I want to come with you."

"What?"

"I want to come with you, because I'm the one they want. I know that."

"But, you can't-"

"See you tomorrow." she says and leaves.


	7. Chapter 7

**Clary's P.O.V.**

It was 1 o'clock in the morning. Yes, I couldn't sleep. But I didn't want to,though.I took a black back pack, and started to put some thing for the 'trip'.Just some useful things.. and my sketch book, and also my mom's stele, also some crayons, and my phone.

After I finish, I go near the kitchen, to grab something. The real reason of why I've been there was because I wanted to see if Jace was awake. He wasn't. Of course he wasn't. He wants to be rested for tomorrow. He will need that rest. I've known him for a while, I can see he wants to do everything. Of course he is what I hate about him. His way to be. It just bothers me. I know, girl love how he looks like, espacially his hair and..eyes.. yes, his eyes,that gold colour. I've never seen eyes this beautiful...

I needed to go outside, for some fresh air,so I slowley open the door, and get on the highest floor of the building. When I get there, I notice that I wasn't alone. I get close to the person, and notice that it was a boy with glasses. The first thought was Simon.

"Simon...?" I say

"Yes, it's me.."

I sit near him.

"How come you didn't leave?"

"Because I-" he looks at me. He sighs. "Forget it."

"Tell me." I say

"No, just. just forget it."

"Tell me,Simon."

He looks at me. I have no clue what he was about to do, or say. Until he closes his eyes, and in the next moment our lips this was happening, I heard some steps. I could feel somebody was waching us.

"Simon, no.."

I get away, and get up. He looks at me, and doesn't say anything. I leave, awkwardly.

In my head, the only thing going on was tomorrow.I couldn't think about the kiss with Simon.

~in the morning~

It was foggy. Everybody was waiting for me. Iabelle loks at me, with a mean look.

"Here comes the bitch." she says

"Excuse me?" I say

"Shut up and walk. You came here because you wanted. We didnt evan want you to come with us."

This isn't her day, for sure. I look at Jace, hoping at least he would talk to me. No chances. We start walking in the forest, Isabelle in front of us. Alec was near me, playing with a knife, which freaked me out a little, because he could just trip off and hit me. On the other side, Jace was just looking at the road, staying quiet. Very quiet. I tried to break that, but it all got worse.

"Why are you so quiet?" I ask him.

"You want to be abandoned in City Of Bones, darling?" asks Isabelle.

"Iz-"says Alec

"Shut up Alec. I'm talking to Clary."

"I was just-"

"You're not goig to do that anymore."

So, with that, I follow them, on our way to City Of Bones. Don't have any fake idea we made it there. We stopped at a little motel. We did ony half of the way to City Of Bones. When we got there, the receptionist was starring at us. Jace had the word.

"We want two rooms."

"Are you drug dealers or something?"

Jace looks at us, confused. Alec and Isabelle the same. I go near Jace.

"We are filming a movie, and we lost our keys from our rooms. We will get them in the morning. Now, you understand?"

He looks at Jace. I sigh, nobody EVER pays attention to me. I get near the receptionist, and pull his shirt.

"Listen up, we need to rooms NOW. If you won't be a good guy, and give us two rooms, I swear to God I'LL CHOP YOUR HEAD OFF!"

He freezes. I get away. No more staring. Two keys for our rooms, perfect. We get upstaires, and unlock our rooms. Since we didn't have much money, we got only two rooms. But, there was a problem.. who stays with..who?

"Well, I won't stay with the bitch." says Izzy.

"Me nither." says Alec.

Perfect, they don't like me that much. Jac didn't talk to me,yet. Isabelle and Alec look at Jace.

"I guess you'll stay with her." says Isabelle.

"I'm right here." I say

"I wish you weren't." she says and get in the room, followed by Alec.

I get in the other room, but Jace doesn't. I change into some, more comfortable, clothes, and get my sketch book out. Everytime I'm sad, or soething, I sketch.I love it. But hte others don't. I remember one time, in middle school, when I did a drawing with me, and a boy with blonde hair. The teacher saw it, and told me that I'd never become an artist... but, evan if that made me think that I'm not good at art, which, after 3 years, I realased I'm really good at, I still thought that the goy from my drowing will be true one day... and here we are...

**Meanwhile, in Isabelle and Alec's room. -This isn't from Clary's P.O.V.- Lol XDD**

"Why are you so mad with her?" asks Alec

"Jace told us this morning, you dummie!"

"Well, I would've hear if you hadn't forgotten your cellphone!"

"Don't put the blame on me!"

"But you-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! Do you still want to hear the story?"

"I listen."

"So, as you know Jace and Clary share an appartament."

"Yes."

"Well, since they met, they started to be really close to eachother. Like REALLY CLOSE. You saw that he didn't even hang out with us, anymore, only to stay with Clary."

"That's true.."

"And, of course, Jace got a crush on that bitch. One night, he just told her how she feels, aaaand he thought that they are together."

"Because?"

"BECAUSE THE KISSED!"

"Oh..." he says, a little sad.

"Yeah, well, days passed on, and they didn;t do anything like a couple. They didn't even talk about it. But, then, BAAAM! Jace wakes up, and sees that Clary's missing. Of course, he goes to look after her. He goes at the last floor, and what do you expect! SHE WAS KISSING SIMON."

"No offence, but you said that, like you're jelous."

"Of course I am! You know that I care about Jace, even iff I don't want to be, ever, with him. He's like my brother."

"But, since they didn't talk about it... I don't really think it's Clary's fault.. you know..."

"And now you're taking her side?!"

"No,no,no..."

"That's what I was thinking."

**Clary's P.O.V.**

It was two o'clock in the morning, and Jace didn't come in the room. I started to get just a bit worried. I grab a hoodie, get my sneakers, and go out. As usual, nothing to worry about. Jace was just sitting on the grass.

I go near him. He ignores me. I can't handle this anymore. This needs to stop.

"Why aren't you talking to me?!"

"Hmm?" he says

FINALLY! He told me something! Or, not really a word, but it's something!

"Why aren't you alking to me anymore, Jace?.."

He doesn't answer.

"Is it about that fact I'm coming with you, that I've spent much more time with you, that I got into trouble-"

"It's about Simon." he says

He looks at me now. I can see the hurt in his eyes.. but I dont understand. Where does he know about that...?

"Jace. I don't want to be rude..but.."

"But what Clary? What else?"

"I.. I think we should be friends for now."

STUPID! I didn't want to say that. Or.. not that directly.

"Well, that's true." he says and looks at the stars.

"You're okay with it?.. Like, no emotional things nothing?"

"I'm not that type of guy, Clary."

"Well, let's go inside."


	8. Chapter 8

**I've just got the forth book from Mortal Instrumeeeeents! (yes,it finally came out in my country). AAAND, I'm do exciteeed! XDDD Anyway, back to the sotryyyy :]**

***update* -this may contain spoilers-**

**I've just finished it. It was just.. wow o_o. I mean, there were some parts where Jace annoyed the hell out of me, because he's like: "I can't be with you, but I still love you. I'm punisinhg myself and bls bla bla. " But, it was a good story plot, and also, the endig was just.. wow O_O I need the 5th book right noow! ^^ My rating is 4 out of 5 stars for it :) BTW, I can't wait for the next book to come out, in my country o.o I may read it in enligsh, if it won't appears any time soooon XDD**

**Jace's P.O.V.**

"Wake up!" I hear a voice.

I was too asleep to recognize the voice. I just turned around.

"Don't make me bring the 'big move'."

"Leave me alone." I say with a hoarse voice.

''Jace. wake up right now!"

"Stop acting like my dad... whoever you are.."

"What do you mean by 'whoever you are'?! YOU BASTARD!"

And that person leaves. I can sleep peacfully now. But, that didn't last so long. I ehar the door opening again, and then, something cold touching my face. After a few of these tries of waking me up 'the big move' is made. That person threw on me a ton of cold water. COLD WATER. I get up in the next second, and look at the person who did this. Alec. He starts laughing, which makes me more angry. He leaves the room, till laughing.

"I'll get my revenge, Alec. Don't worry!"

After I get ready, I go downstaired to wait for the others. Only Clary was there. Perfect timing...

" Good morning." she says

"The 'good' part wasn't for me."

"Since you didn't get any sleep?"

"No, Alec has terrible ways to wake up people."

"Oh.." she says and look at the window.

Perfect, now it's getting more and more awkward. We don't say anything to eachother. She sill satres at the window, and I play with a knife, from my pocket. Thank God that izzy appears, but not in a good mood.

"Mor-" I start to say.

"TELL THAT TO ALEC! I'LL NVER STAY WITH THAT BASTARD IN THE SAME ROOM, EVER!"

"Slow it down, Iz."

"SLOW IT DOWN?! HE WOKE ME UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT ONLY TO TELL ME THAT HE WAS LONELY, AND HE NEEDED SOMEBODY!"

"And what's the big deal?"

"MY FREAKING TIME IS FREAKING PRECIOUS!"

"Of course it is." says Alec, behind her

He walks near us, and gives us a superior smile, and opens the door.

"Are you coming or what?"

We follow him, without saying a word. I guess he's our leader for now, but his the worst leader you can ever have. And I can tell this for sure, because he was my team's leader when we were 8 years old. He was terrible. Everybody was getting into fights and of course we were losing the game. and what to expect? He just ran away from the field, letting the other boys arguing.

Since it raind for the last three days, the streets are all wet, and we walk, one by one, with our black clothes. Sometimes a car goes near us, the one who are in the car starring at us. I don't get humans.

Alec checks on us sometimes, and Iz starts fighting with Clary. We don't say anything.

"Can you stop calling me names?!" says Clary

"No. M day is ruined because of my stupid brother, and I don't want to be the only one."

"Can you atleast _try_ to like me?!"

"It's more fun this way."

They get annoying. Really annoying.

"Stop it. Both of you. You're acting like 8 years olds."

"And a 10 year old tries to sotp us." says Iz.

"Shut it. I think somebody is following us." says Alec, turning around.

"We're in a FIELD, Alec." says Iz

"It's coming from the forest, I can tell that."

"Well, who's going?" asks Iz

"Not me." Alec says

"Me neither." says Iz

"You call yourself shadow hunters?" I say, and go into the forest.

I notice that Clary follows me. I ignore her, for now. If she wants to get hurt or something by the demon, she's free to do it. I, I mean, we go closer to the spot where the demon was. He was all black, not to tall, and his teeth were big, sharp, and white. From Clary's face, I could see how hideous was for her. The demon turns around, but it doesn't attack me. He attacks Clary. She screams, but I stab the demon in the back. His black blood comes out, while he turnes around. He shows his teeth and gets his claws on me, but I stap him again in the chest. He makes a really loud noise, and his eyes go white. He's dead.

Clary looks at me. I don't know if I should be angry at her, because she said she was trained, or I should just be happy she's not hurt.

"You said you were trained!" I say

"I am.. but.. not like-"

"This is one of the easiest monsters to kill, and also they are really stupid. If they aren't tamed, like this one, they won't even hurt you."

"But I-"

"Why did you even come with us?! With me?! To be another thing to care for us, if you get hurt, or something?"

"That's not the-"

"Go back at the campus Clary. You're safe there, you'll be with Simon. He can take care of you."

"Can you just listen to me?"

I just stare at her.

"Thank you. I can take care of myself."

"I haven't seen that, but whatever, go on."

"I know some personal information about Valentine.. And, I think that might help."

My eyes sparkle.

"Valentine was married to my mom. I know that he really loved her. I know that."

This won't help us at all, I know that for sure. So what if Clary's her ex-wife daughter? His heart is already made of demonic things.

"Whetever, let's just go."

Alec and Iz were waiting for us near the forest. They looked angry at us, or at Clary. More at Clary.

"You're friend is here." says Alec

"My friend? Who-"

"He's waiting in the car." Izzy says.

She walks to the car, and we watch her. I see that Alec was ready to pull a knife out, anytime. Izzy wasn't really worried. She just looked tired. I could see the black lines under her eyes.. what was the real reason why she didn't sleep this night? for sure, it wasn't Alec. /i know that Alec can't be that bad. He doesn't snore, he falls asleep immediately, unless he just can't sleep, which happenes rarely.

Clary gets in the car. I can see that they are okay with each other.

"Is that Simon?" asks Izzy looking at the car

"Yes." I say

"That bitch." she says, looking back at the forest

I start to say something, but Clary gets off from the car, with Simon following her.

"He needs to come with us."

"Wait,what-" I start, but Izzy pushes me bak, and she starts fighting.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You were already a pain the butt for me! FOR US! And now you're bringing HIM?! A re you kidding? He is a mundane! He is weaker than you! And you are already weak."

"Izzy-" I say

"Shut up Jace!"she gives me a demonic look. I shut up instantly.

"Like I was saying, he can't come with us. No is no. No more freaking starters, like you, or even mundanes, like him. I'm done. Lets' go, Jace, Alec."

Alec starts following his sister, but I don't. Clary just looks at her, with a surprised look at her. Izzy turns around and looks at me.

"Jace, are you coming?"

"No."

"Why? You want to stay with... _them?_"

"It's not that.. I think Clary should come with us.."

"Oh come on Jace! Don't let those feelings get over you! Where's the Jace I knew? It looks like the 'in-love' one is killing the true one."

I ignore what she says. "Clary should come with us because she has something personal known about Valentine."

"Like what?"

"Well her-" then I realise. I should say that. They will look at her worse then they already do. "I don't know, actually, but, I guess we should give it a try."

She looks at me, then at Clary.

"Fine. They can come. Both of them. But I'm still mad on you, except for Jace, beacuse we just wasted a day." and she points at the sky. It was getting dark.


	9. Chapter 9

**Clary's P.O.V.**

Since we had lost another day with argiung, we needed to stop somewhere to spend the night there. This time, Simon and I shared a room together, and Jace was alone.

Simon and I were just talking about the so called 'good old times', when we were little kids, not only little, but silly. We were staying at his place and watching sci-fi movies, that amazed us. Then his mom would come inside the room and tell us it was getting late, and we need to sleep, so we started to read comics under the blanket with a small light.

"Do you remember that one time, when you bought that blue ice-cream, because you thought it would give you super powers?" asked Simon.

"Shut up! It was you the one who made me threw up after I tasted it!"

"That's not true! I've done that only because you dared me to go to Betty that one time and tell her that I loved her."

"That doesn't matter, it wasn't such a big deal.."

"It was at that time."

I see that I get a text. I get the phone from my bag and see that it was from Jace. The smile from my face was gone, when I saw the message.- 'Come outside! Now!'

"Clary?" asked Simon.

"I need to get outside."

"Something happened?"

"No, it's okay.. Umm.. Jace just wanted to show me something, that's all."

I look arround the room. Thank god it was too dark outside to see anything,that way I don't need to worry about Simon seeing anything that would make him faint, it's enough for me that he got into the vampire trouble.

"Stay here, allright?"

He didn't say anything. I knew that he wanted to come with me, but,come on, he would get killed in 3 seconds.

I go downstaires, and open the front door. I turn on the light and see Jace.

"What's going on?" I say and put my hood on. It was windy.

"Come with me." he says.

I follow him. We go near the lake, the one behind the place we were staying. The ground was really wet, and my shoes were getting all the dirt, which annoyed me.

We get near the lake, when Jace stopped. He took my lantern, and pointed at something. That 'something' was wearing a black coat, had black,messy hair, and his eyes were closed. The terrifying part was the blood stain from his shirt.

"You brought me here only to show me a dead man?" I asked Jace.

"You really don't recognize him, do you?"

"What..?" I whisper

I sit on my knees and turn the man's face at light. When it gets much clear, a scream comes out of my mouth. I let the body fall.

"It's.. It's..." I start whipsering

I get near Jace.

"Yes, it is Valentine." he says

So it is true. That man is Valentine. It wasn't my sick imagination. It was real. Valentine was dead.

"We need to tell the others-" I start to go back to the place, but Jace stops me.

"Clary! Focus! Look at his chest!"

I try to hold myself to shiver anymore, but still, the chills were touching my pale skin. I kneel near the body, and see that the necklace, with a shiny ring on it- Morgenstern ring- was raising.

"Well, he couldn't be asleep." I say, but regret it. I see my 'father' near a lake, full of blood, think he's dead, than realise he isn't, and this is my conclusion.

Jace ignores what I've just said. "Help me carry him in my room. Now." his voice was cold, and hurt. Like he had lost somebody. Valentine? I don't think so.. or-

"Are you going to help me or not? He may wake up any moment."

I don't say anything, so I grab Valentine's hand and put it over my shoulder, the other on Jace's. I could feel the sticky blood on my clothes. His smell of iron was really strong, which made me choke. I can't handle the smell of iron, since I was little. Jace looked at me and asked me I if I was okay. I just nodded.

We carried him in Jace's room and told Iz and Alec to come in the room. No Simon, though.

"Is that.." Iz put her hand to her mouth. This was her first reaction. Thank God she didn't yell at me this time.

"Why did you." Alec moved his eyes from Jace to me. "Both of you, brought him here?"

"He can give us answers." answers Jace

"What if he doesn't?"

"He will." I wake myself up from dreaming with my eyes wide open and say.

I was suer about that. Valentine and I had a past, a pretty important one. He can't hurt me, in any way and that is because, before him and my mom got a divorce, he swore on the Angel that he would protect his children no matter what, giving them anything they would ever need. And, for now, I am his only child. This thing didn't bring me any popularity, in the good way. My teachers would allways call me 'the royal daughter'. I hated that nickname, and I didn't understand it until my parents divorced. A lot of people asked me if it did affect me, and, for their surprise, I said it didn't.

I saw that Jace and Alec were trying to wake up Valentine with pathetic methods, which were Alec's, I belive.

"Let me wake him up." I say. They turn around, looking at me, like I've just insulted them, but then Jace realised why I could wake him up, and they couldn't.

"Go on." he said, and Alec looked surprised, but followed him.

I step closer to the body, feeling the iron smell invading my nostrils. I saw a bruise on his face, which was bleeding, on his cheek, like a cat scratch.

"Wake up,_ dad._" I whispered

His eyes suddenly opened wide. His dark eyes stared at me.I got back the moment he tried to touch me.

"Where-"

"You don't need to know that. We brought you here for answers." said Jace with a serious voice.

"What is _she _doing here?" he asked

"It seems like you have a lot of questions. Lets play a game. I ask you a question, the you can ask us a question, understood?"

He nodded. He formed fists with his hands, and put his head on one of them, looking bored. He might be, I mean, this is one of the most simple 'meeting' he had ever been too. Since I've started to know him, I knew that he wanted power. Loads of power. This is the time when he was just that bad guy who couldn't move any further without getting stabbed. The 'fame' that he had been getting all those years started to get him more haunted than ever.

"Do you know anything about the recent vampire attacks?" asked Alec.

We were sitting around Valentine, like he was interogated, which he was.

"Yes."

"What do you-"

"You said that you ask a question, then I ask a question. These were your rules."

Iz looked disgusted at him, keeping her question for the next time. He just smiled, like a jerk would do.

"What is Clary doing here, with you?"

"Helping us find the insane person that wants shadowhunters dead." said Jace

Valentine didn't say anything. The smile disappeard from his face. The wrinkles started to get more readable. He started to get old.

"What do you know about the attack?"

"I don't know anything."

"You're lying" I say

_"Clarissa."_

"Tell them the truth about what you know."

He sighed. "They have a plan. The demons and some vampires try to destroy the shadowhunters in the most bloody way you would have ever imagined. They want revenge."

"Revenge on what?"

"Your rules, not mine..."

"Ask the damn question." said Izzy

"How has your mother been, Clary?" he asked, with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Fine." that's all I say. By his expresion, he wanted to hear more. Did she miss him? Of course she wouldn't. Is she okay at least? Of course, without him... Is she happy now? That is too obvious.

"Who leads this attack?" asks Jace

"I don't know." he says

"Say the truth, you jerk!" I say

And for my surprise, he said the same answer. He never lies after I tell him to sell the truth. Ever. He was right.

"You're lying." Alec says

"No, he doesn't. I know when he lies and when he doesn't." I say

Valentine nodded. He knew that he couldn't lie to me, hurt me, or anything. I felt bad for a moment for calling him a jerk, but then it disappeared.

"We need to get back there... What is their target?"

"The Clave."

"We need to get there. We need to warn them!" said Jace.

"Good luck with that-" said Valentine

"Oh, you're not going anywhere.. You'll stay with us until this fight is over!"

"Only if Clary is okay with it.."

"I completly agree. Maybe this time he won't leave in the middle of the fight.."

Alec and Izzy look confused. Jace was plain, you couldn't read any of his emotions. He just looked at Izzy and Alec, then at Valentine.

"We should get some rest. Tomorrow we are getting back. And _you-" _-pointing at Valentine- "You will stay with Iz and Alec."

"Why do we have to stay with him?"

"Becaue you are two, and you get along with people more than I do."

After a few arguments, we decide to finally head to our rooms. I slowly open the door, when I feel somebody putting his hand on my arm. I turn around and see Valentine. His face was begging for forgiveness, or at least that wanted to show.


	10. Chapter 10

**Clary's P.O.V.**

"What the hell do you want now? Go to sleep, Valentine!"

"I want to talk to you, Clarissa."

"I don't have time for your stupid deals. I told you, we are _over_ for what you've done to my mom."

"Remember, she was my wife too."

"Oh, please. Like you've even cared about her!"

"I did, Clarissa! I cared about your mom, about you-"

"Then why? Why did you stab her that night? Only to make her one of your dark puppets? To rule the world together? I knew that you were going to stab me, but Luke came in and saved me. That's when I realised who my real father was."

"You can't say that. I'll always be your father, no matter what."

"My biological father, not my _real_ father."

He raised his hand, which stopped really close to my face. I knew that he wanted to slap me, but he couldn't. I wasn't afraid of him, I've never been.

"Go on. Try to hit me. I know you can't."

The anger in his eyes made them flicker. This was the first time that he was giving me a look like that. This made me shiver a little. He may be stronger than that vow he had made a long time ago. He could break it and this was the perfect moment for it.

I closed my eyes, and waited for the hit. But it didn't come, at all. Instead, I felt like he was hugging me. I opened my eyes, and pushed him away, giving him a gross look.

"No. This won't ever happen. I'll never forgive you for what you've done to my mum."

I get in my room, holding myself not to slam the door behind me. My eyes were burning, holding my tears. I put a pair of shorts and a top, and got myself under the covers. Simon was asleep.

I tried to read, to distract myself from what had happened, but it didn't work. I've fallen asleep,though, but without any luck. A dream with my mom, Luke and Valentine popped in my head. The dream was actually a nightmare, I should say, but I tried to ignore it, the next day, and say that it's just a dream. Nothing was real, none.

We left immediately, without having any breakfast. Valentine's hands were starting to bleed, from the rope that was keeping his hands. Simon didn't ask anything about our new guest, considering that he didn't even know who he was. He was just eating an apple, staying silent.

Alec and Izzy looked just fine, like they haven't stayed with Valentine all night. No dark circles, yawning, anything. Jace, on the other side, had dark circles, which could be seen from far away. I got near him and asked him why he didn't sleep last night.

"I couldn't" he says while coughing.

"Was it because of _him_?"

Alec was in charge on looking for Valentine.

"No.."

"You're holding something."

He sighed deeply, with his eyes on the ground, staring at the rock he was kicking with his boots. "I've never met my dad.. My real dad."

I start playing with my soft blue scarf, nervously. "Jace, I-"

"I don't blame on you for hating him, since that Luke is now your real father now."

"How did you know that?"

"I've known you, or about you, since I was a little kid."

"How - " Then I realised who I really was. Valentine's daughter, the one who wanted once to rule the world. "I guess that everybody was talking about my family back then..."

"Pretty much..."

Valentine was giving us -more Jace - an ugly look. He has heard what we were talking about, and I knew that was bothering him. His past wasn't brilliant, or even succesful in any way.

"Have you ever heard of my nickname?"I ask him with my fake cheerful voice.

"Yeah" he says with a smile on his face. He was so handsome when he smiled and also his golden eyes flickered in the sunlight, making them a brilliant shade of gold, if you can imagine that...

"If you two would start walking faster, that would be great." says Iz, with an annoyed voice.

Nothing really interesting happened on our way. Alec tried to cheer up the atmosphere with his bad jokes, which just made Izzy feel insulted by bringing up her last fight with her boyfriend, which was all about throwing pillows and glow sticks - yes, glow sticks - to him to get out, while she was taking a shower. Apparently he wasn't the luckiest guy, since he got hit in the eye with a bottle of shampoo.

"Shut up Alec!" she kept saying, interrupting him every 5 minutes.

Valentine was just rolling his eyes over and over, because of the arguing between the two brothers. Alec was giving him cold looks when he was saying something quietly about them. Jace and I were talking about how pathetic the reporters which were writing about my family were, making up half of the stories. Simon was staying near me, sometimes asking me simple questions. I could see the jealousy in his eyes while Jace was talking to me. I've never seen him with that look on his face.

"Alright, here we are! The campus!" said Alec "Now, I can let your hands free..."

He took the rope from his wrists, which were all bloody.

"Clary will take care of your wrists. We don't care about you, at all. We just want answers."

"How do you know that we can get answers if we heal him?" asks Izzy

"We have something that tortures him worse than any other weapon." says Jace. He looked at me sideways. "I'll go to th principal and tell him about the attack. Izzy and Alec, come with me. Dude with glasses... go home."

"I won't go -" Simon protested, but Izzy helps him.

"Go in my room." she says and gives him the key.

He took it and followed me to our appartement, which was near Izzy ad Alec's. He unlocked the door, and made a disgusted face from the sweet perfume that was in the room. For sure, Isabelle is a perfume person. He held his nose, and entered in the room, closing the door after him. After I hear a few other 'Simon complaining about everything' things, I unlock the door. Valentine entered first, looking at the entire appartement with a fast view. I groan and grab him into my room. Everything had been as I left it. I've opened the window and took my bandages and other things from my bag, which I've taken with me.

I start healing his wrists, when he starts talking.

"Have you ever considered coming back at me?"

"No. Never." I say, without looking at him.

"You know, maybe my plan would've worked if you had been there, with me."

"Valentine, I'm not interested in doing anything with _you. _I have Mom, Luke, Alec, Izzy, Simon, Jace -"

"About them two.. you seem stuck between them."

"What do you mean?.."

"Can't you see that Simon loves you? On the other hand, you seem to like that blonde guy..."

"His name is Jace. And Simon doesn't love me. I've talked to him about that. We're just friends."

"It doesn't seem like you're just a friend for him."

"He will."

"Anyway, what about the other one? Jace, you were saying."

"I'm not his type. We're friends, that's all." When I say that, I remember the night that we kissed, but the next pretended that nothing ever happened.

"He seems to like you, though."

"I don't really think so. Why am I talking to you about them, anyway?!"

"I can help you."

"Really?! Because you're not the best example, from what I've seen..."

_"Clarissa..."_

"Forget it. You're wrists will be good now. Let's go and get Jace and the others."

"Why can't I stay here?"

"Because you're Valentine."

I push him through the door, locking it. We go through the corridor, while my boots were making a lot of noise. I see Jace running to me. My eyes got wider when I see him.

"He's gone." he says catching some breath.

"What do you mean, _he's gone?_"

"He's not there! He's gone!"

"Do you think that they.. they've killed him?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure that we need to get to Idris now."

"Wait, we need to talk to someone first." says Alec

"Who?" we all ask

"You'll see."


	11. Chapter 11

**Clary's P.O.V.**

A black door was in front of us. Alec slowly opens it, and we smell the strong scent of wood. Inside everything was sparkly or silky. A lot of glitter, especially on the counters from the kitchen. The couches from the living room were silky black, on the shiny floor a black and white fluffy carpet and a TV. A man with a really glittery outfit greets us. I get near Jace and I feel his arm behind me. Valentine was near Izzy.

"Greetings, shadowhunters!" says the man. "I'm Magnus."

We all say our names, except fo Alec. I guess they've known each other. When Magnus's cat eyes see Valentine, he puts his hand in front of him, making him be thrown on the wall and choke.

"What is he doing here?" he says, looking at him and getting the invisible hand from his neck much stronger.

"He's with us, Magnus." says Alec

"He isn't welcomed in here or in any place around me. Get him out if you want me to help you."

"I'll stay with him outside.." says Izzy, but Simon offered to stay with Valentine, because he was already too confused of what was going on now.

After Magnus served us coffee, we sat around at the table. Alec was sitting between Magnus and Jace. I guess that Magnus and Alec are friends because it seemed that they knew each other very well. I took a zip from my coffee, which wasn't strong at all, actually perfect. But, the fat that Magnus was a magician answered all of my questions.

"I guess that you know about the attack..." says Jace

"Yeah, I've heard about it... But nobody that I know got attacked."

"Well, we need to get to Idris. Can you help us?"

He gave Alec a look, that got in return a begging one. He sighed. "I can make a portal for you-"

"Great! If we can get there now that would be-"

"No,no,no,no,no, I didn't say that I'll let a mundane and Valentine to go there."

"Oh come on, Magnus! Valentine is with us. You know that he had lost his power in time. He isn't the head of this attack, we know this for sure."

"How do you know that?"

"We've seen him unconscious, full of blood, while the attack was still going on. Clary and Jace found him near a lake."

"This doesn't show that he isn't part of it!"

"Yes, it does. I know when he lies, and when he doesn't." I say

Magnus looked at me for a few seconds, then he widened his eyes. "We need to talk."

He got up from his silky chair and showed me the way to the hallway. I follow him. When he was sure that none of them could hear us, he started talking.

"I can't belive it! At first, I thought that it was just me, that you weren't relatives at all, but then! When you said that you know when he lies and when he doesn't, I knew exactly tha you were his daughter.."

"So.. you won't do the same thing as you did to him, right?"

"No. I'm not that rude to any of his relatives. I know your mom... she's such a great person! I wouldn't do that to her daughter."

"Now that you know that.. can you please not tell anyone about this? I'm trying to keep it as a secret since I've started high school. The only person that knows about that is Jace."

"Your secret is safe."

He took everything he needed to make the portal. While he was doing that, Alec stayed with him, making Izzy worry much more. She was near us, looking at Alec, and sighing.

"Do you think that they are.. you know... gosh, I can't even think of the idea.. do you think that they are dating?" she asks me and Jace

"Come on Iz! You're too worried about him." says Jace

"I don't really know what to do.. If he's gay, I'm okay with it, but can't he just tell me first?"

"Are you serious?! You would be the _last _person to tell that!" says Jace

"Oh shut up! How come Clary can handle your arrogant behaviour?"

He just ignored the question. While Magnus finished the portal, Izzy brought Simon and Valentine in, this time Magnus didn't do anything to Valentine, except to look rudely at him.

Magnus made a hand gesture, showing us that we could go through. The first one was Simon, then Alec, Valentine and Izzy, and then Jace and I.I could feel Jace's hand on my back, pushing me slightly, when my turn had come. Magnus gave me a quick smile. As I walked in, I closed my eyes because of the bright blue-sparkly light. The feeling of falling into an abyss came immediately, getting me slightly sick.

When I feel my feet on the ground, I open my eyes. Izzy and Alec were looking on a little piece of paper, Simon getting close to me. Valentine was just staring at the city. I get near him to look at his hands. They started to get red, but not as yesterday. Simon and I start talking, which made me think that I haven't talked to him in days, even if he was always near me. It was great hearing his normal voice again...

"Alright, so, should we get there?" asks Izzy.

"But Jace?" I ask, but regret it.

"I'm right here, behind you." he says with a cold voice.

The conversation with Simon got me more into it than I thought. I didn't want to make all the people around me that I was here only because Jace came, or Simon. I didn't want them to think that I was that bitch who was jumping from one to another. I was here because I want to save my family and my friends.

"We don't have time for arguing, Jace. We need to get there now! Or you could say bye-bye to everybody that you've ever loved, including _her_."

We don't say anything. Alec gave a quick look to the group, nods and heads as the leader. As we walk, I notice the tower blocks, a lot, like a lot, of shops for shadow hunters -Jace was ruining all the excitement with the fact that all the shops were selling fakes- and some other buildings made of rock. After we go on some tiny streets, we see a giant building, decorated beautifully.

"I guess this is the place we're looking for?" asks Simon.

"This isn't the right time.." I whispered, and he shut up.

We go t the gate, which slowly opens. While we pass the bridge, which was built above a really spooky lake, a man with a lot of runes on him, wearing black clothes, stopped us.

"You. No mundanes allowed in here. Or... _Valentine?!"_

"Hello to you too, Logan." he answers with a cold voice.

"How.. where.. who... Leave this place! Now! Before they kill you!"

"He's our prisoner. _We_ are the ones who have the right to kill him now. He can't do anything, I assure you." I say

He gives me a quick look, then he looks at the others. "Okay, you can all enter, except for the mundane. He can't go in."

"This is ridiculous... I can get in-" Simon says, but Logan stops him by grabbing his arm.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" I say and try to free Simon, but he was too strong. Of course he was, he was part of The Clave's guards. They are trained since little kids to become one of the guards.

"Clary!" this was Jace. He grabbed my arm and pulled me away. I hitched my arm and gave him an ugly look. He tried to ignore me, but I could see that his attention was on me. "We need to get in there. We're in the middle of a war."

"A what?" Logan said, letting Simon's arm by surprise. "This isn't possible.. The Clave didn't say anything. How could I belive a group of teenagers?"

"Logan, the shadown hunters are in mortal danger. Let, at least, Jace and Clary go in there." said Alec

"Fine.. but if you two plan on something, I'm going to throw you in prison." he looks at us for a moment. "In opposite places, not to see eachother."


	12. Chapter 12

**Jace's P.O.V.**

The corridors were lighten by the torches, which were places on the walls. Some of the most important people's portraits were hanged up on the walls, with some of the weapons they used most of the time. Clary didn't look at anything, only at the corridor. I wanted to tell her that she doesn't need to be worried about anything, but that she didn't need me now was obvious.

A big, wooden door was in front of us. Clary wanted to knock, but I stop her.

"You really don't know anything about this, do you?"

"Stop being so arrogant!"

"We don't have time for this, but I need to tell you something straight. If you will stay with me from now on, you need to get used with me."

"Who can get used to you?! You're such a narcissistic person, who wants to prove that can do anything!"

The door opened with a strong noise. We look at it. A bright light invades the dark corridor, making out eyes widen. A middle age man looked at us.

"If you could stop arguing and tell me why you are here, that'd be great."

Clary was silent. I roll my eyes. "Can we talk in.. your office?"

"Be my guest."

We entered in his office, while he was closing the door behind us. We sat on the two chairs that were in front of his desk.

"Say what you need to say."

I look at Clary, thinking that she might want to be the one to talk, but she didn't. She was just staring at the decorations on the desk. I sighed.

"Our college had several vampire attacks, causing victims. Evan if it was against he law, Clary, Isabelle, Alec and I wanted to see what was going on. We took what we needed, and headed were we thought the vampires came from. Well, we were wrong, I think, because we had found Valentine unconscious near a lake, full of blood. We asked him if he ha anything to do with the attack, but he didn't. Actually, he didn't even know who could be the head of this, but he knew that their target was Idris."

"Why did they attack your campus?"

I looked at Clary again. I wanted to continue, but she was already talking.

"The night when I was about to head to the campus, I had a visitor in my dream. He told me that there was an attack that will happen, and asked me if I wanted to be his ally. Of course, I said no.. I thought he was gone, but one night he came in person to me. He tried to kidnap me, but Jace saw him and saved me... I. I don't really know who he was, the only thing I remember is that he had really bright blonde hair and dark coloured eyes."

"And you didn't talk to anybody about that?" asks the man.

It was true. She didn't say anything to me about the fact that a psychopath was following her and wanting to God knows what to do with her.

"No. I thought that people would find me crazy about it."

"Why would they? You live in a world were vampires, werewolves, faires, and other creatures exist."

"Well..."

"Can we please focus on the attack and not on her reasons?" I say, trying to get Clary out of the trouble.

"Yes. We will put our best soldiers to tell us on the attack situation during the night. Meanwhile, you two should get some rest. You can stay in our spare rooms at the last floor." he says.

"Thank you..."says Clary.

"John. Call me just John."

"Thank you, John."

"Oh, and your friends can stay with you.. About Valentine, you'll see how he can handle staying in here."

When we got out of his office, Clary snapped at me.

"What is wrong with you?! Why do you need to always be thinking only about yourself, God damn it!"

"I was thinking about- Clary, since I've met you the last thing to think of was myself! I know, I'm an arrogant, superior, self-centered guy, but not when the people I love get in danger. Do you know how much I worried these past few weeks about you being killed?!"

"Well, it doesn't really look like you were! You hate everybody who gets to talk to me or even try to interact with me!"

"Yes, because everybody who wants to talk to you might be a demon who wants to stab you behind the back!"

"Why are you doing this, Jace. Do you think I can't take care of myself?!"

"No, Clary, It's just-"

"I know that I wasn't raised in the shadow hunter world as much as you did. I tried to live my life normally, like Simon."

"Clary,I-

"I don't think this is the right time to show your superiority."

"Clary, I'm not doing this because of any of these reasons! I do this because I love you?"

"You what?!"

"I.. I love you."

She looked into my eyes. She didn't smile, though, so I closed my eyes, waiting for her to slap me. For my surprise, she didn't. I open my eyes, and see her leaning t me. The next moment, her soft lips were on mine, making me freeze for a moment, but then I relax and pull her closer. She pushes me to the wall and wraps her legs around my waist-

"What the hell is going on here?!" asks Izzy, with an angry voice.

We get away from each other as fast as we can, breathing hardly. Izzy,Alec,Simon,Valentine and a man, whose face looked familiar, were staring at us. I stayed speechless, but Clary tried to explain.

"We.. we were just.. I mean.." but she got interrupted by the man who ran into me, putting his hand on my neck, which made me choke.

"GET AWAY FORM MY DAUGHTER, YOU PERVERT!" he shouted at me.

"Luke! Leave him alone! He didn't-"

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING TO HER?!"

"He didn't do anything Luke! Leave him alone!"

"STAY OUT OF THIS, CLARY! So, tell me, what was your plan? Making her fall in love with you, then betray her?!"

I had no idea what happened with me, but when Luke said that, I automatically push him away from me. He looked surprised and he didn't try to hit me this time. I could see that he was surprised, but he tried not to show it.

"I didn't do anything to her! I'm not even planning to hurt her, in any way!"

"Then why is _him_ here?" he looks at Valentine

"We took him because he could help us find out who the leader of this attack might be."

"And.. do you know who is that person?"

I looked at Clary. She said 'No' with her head. "No, we don't.. If you still insist that Clary isn't safe with me, the who is she safe with?"

"With her family."

A moment of awkward silence, until I said: "Good." and walked away with Izzy and Alec behind me. While we were walking, they talked about what happened when Clary and I were talking to John, the leader of the Clave.

"Luke came to us when he saw Simon worrying about Clary. He heard him, and asked us where she was. When we told him that she was with you, he snapped and wanted to see her in that moment. We tried to stop him, but we couldn't.. Jace? Did you listen at least?"

I open the door of one of the spare rooms. "Iz, we'll talk in the morning. I'm too tired to think about anything now."

"Jace, do you hear yourself?! You're too tired to think about anything! That's not the Jace I grew up with!"

"Iz, not now. Tomorrow we'll talk."

"No,Jace. You need to listen. Since you've met Clary, you changed. In a good way, though. But if you can't have her, then you're destroid. This is not the normal Jace would do. He would: 1. Don't give a shit about it. 2. Fight for what he wants. Think about it."


	13. Chapter 13

**Clary's P.O.V.**

Luke was outside, talking to somebody. I tried to fall asleep, but I couldn't. What if Sebastian will come again in my dream? He's much powerful now that he has an army behind.

When Luke's voice said my name I became wide awake. I listened to his conversation.

"You know that Clary doesn't need you in her life." says Luke. Is he talking to Jace? If he does, I'll break the conversation immediately. I got up and rubbed my eyes, but then the other voice answered.

"You know that I love Clary, Luke." said the voice. That didn't sound like Jace, at all... it sounded more like Valentine

"Valentine, I love Clary too and you know that I've always wanted the best for her. You need to tell _him_ to get away from her. He's using her."

"And you think he'd listen to me? There's no way he would do that."

"He's your _son_."

I have a brother? This can't be possible.. could.. could Sebastian be my brother?

"And he hates me. He knew that I loved Clary much more than him."

"You need to choose Valentine. If you want Clary to survive, take a risk. That's what fathers do, don't they?"

I hear Luke's boot steps louder and louder. I closed my eyes to pretend that I was sleeping. He opened the door and stopped. I think that he was looking at me. I feel that he was getting closer. It was a little old in the room and he could see that my skin was cold he grabbed a blanket and covered me. He didn't kiss my forehead, a he usually did, but he told me that he would do anything to protect my mom and I.

I fell asleep after a few minutes of thinking and moving. Unfortunately, I had a guest in my dream. Sebastian was in his normal black clothes, but this time with weapons.

"Hello, Clary."

"Get away from me, Sebastian."

"Why are you so mean today, Clary."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you're my _brother_."

Sebastian's face turned pale. "Who told you?!"

"I didn't-"

"Valentine?!"

I tried to force myself to open my eyes. Sebastian's face got blurry.

"What are you doing,Clary?!... Clary!"

I opened my eyes. I looked around and notices that I wasn't in any of his games. I was awake, fully conscious. Luke was sleeping on the bed next to mine. I needed to talk to somebody. Jace.. but if Luke finds out that I went to him he will be mad. Simon.

I got up, slowly, not to wake Luke up. I lose the door behind me and walk as slowly as I can. I arrive at Simon's door and knock.

"Simon,it's me."

After a few knocks, he answered. His sleepy face made me smile. "Come in." he said

I sat down on his bed, he sat near me.

"Simon, you're the only person I could talk to now."

I saw that he didn't say anything, so I go on. "I know that a lot happened lately, but I hope you understand what is going on."

"I understand that you have a psychopath dad."

"Yes.. and it looks like I have a psychopath brother too."

"Well, why do you tell me this?"

"Because I've known you for 13 years! You're my best friend."

"Clary, you know that I can't help you with that.."

"You don't need to help me. I just needed somebody to tell that to."

"Well that makes me feel better. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get some rest. It's 3 o' clock in the morning."

I giggle. "See you in the morning. Night."

I get back in my room, with the same silent steps. I slowly open the door and look inside. Luke's eyes were closed, which meant that he was still sleeping. I took deep breath and stepped inside, closing the door behind me. I lied on the bed and stayed like that for a few minutes. When I saw that I couldn't fall back asleep, I took my sketch notebook and a pencil. I started sketching Sebastian. His blonde hair, his dark eyes... Now that I know that he is my brother, I start thinking about his appearance and mine

I've taken a quick shower, put on some new clothes and looked at the clock. It was 7 o'clock. I went down stairs to eat break-fast. When I got there, Jace,Alec and Izzy were sitting at the table, eating. When Jace saw me he got up and dragged me away from the room. I followed him and when it seemed for him that nobody could hear us, he looked at me.

"Clary, did Sebastian come into your dream last night?"

"Y..yes.. why?"

"Look at this."

He handled me a piece of paper. I opened it and saw a message: 'Do you think that you're stronger than me by rejecting me to be in your dream? Well, if you don;t like the dream thing, then we can meet face to face. Wait for me tonight. -Sebastian'

"Shit..." I whisper.

"What did he tell you in the dream?"

"He didn't tell me anything.. he just got angry because.. because I told him that I knew tat he was my brother."

"Hold up... _Your brother?!_ You've got one big insane family."

"Can you not remind me of it?"

"Sorry... So, what should we do about him?"

"I'll go. He wants me, not you, not Luke, not Valentine."

"Clary, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Jace, trust me."

He opened his mouth to say something, but he sighed. He nodded.

"We should go back there, or Luke will start being worried again and fight with you again."


	14. Chapter 14

**Clary's P.O.V.**

"I'll stay right here, watching you and Sebastian. I swear, if he does anything to you-"

"I'll be okay, Jace." I say and kiss his cheek.

I get into the little patio. The grass was still alive, even if the sun couldn't light the place so much. I wait for Sebastian to come out, which didn't take as much as I thought.

"Hello, little sister." he says

I turn around. The same hair colour, the same eyes, the same face. He had weapons with him, which meant that his army was on their way here. His fake smile was discussing me.

"I've heard that you want to see me."

"Looks like the note went to the right person."

"What do you want from me?"

"Why should I want something from you? Can't I come and visit you? You're my sister, after all."

"Stop acting. What do you need?"

"You."

I started to get nervous. I played with my bracelet, to make it go away, but it didn't work. He saw that and came closer to me. He lifted up my chin and made me look at him. I didn't know what he planned on doing, so when I felt his lips on mine, I got away fast.

"You sick bastard! What's wrong with you?!"

"I thought you had company and I wanted to make him come out.. Looks like I'm wrong."

I look at the place were Jace was. He wasn't there anymore. I started to get worried. Where could he go?

"I can't say that you kiss bad, though-"

"What did you do to him?!"

"I'm not stupid, Clary. I knew that he would've been with you. That's why I sent the note to him."

"Don't you dare to hurt him!"

"I won't hurt him.. but I want something in exchange."

"What?"

"To give me your blood."

"That's it? To give you my blood?! Really?"

"Yeah, it's not that hard."

"Okay, go on." I say and give him my right hand. While I do this I hear Jace's voice in my head. _"Don't do it, Clary!" _"Wait.. what do you need my blood for?"

"Too many questions, sister. Just give me your hand already!"

"No!" I say and punch him in the stomach, making him fall on his knees. I ran away from him, knowing that he will come after me. I see the blood stains on the wall. I touched them, and I noticed that they were recent. _He shouldn't be far away from here._ I ran faster through the corridor with Sebastian behind me, crying at me.

"You'll never get rid of me for this, sister!''

The blood stains were heading into the prison. Why haven't I thought of that?! Of course that they would lock them here. When I got inside, I noticed a lot of shadow hunters locked in the prisons. When I walked in everybody stared at me for a while, then started crying for help. _Now you ask me for help. Why should I help you when you didn't even want me to be one of us?_

I ignored them and looked for somebody I knew. Sebastian's foot steps were louder, when I saw Jace. _I don't have time. _I saw Izzy, Luke and Alec were locked in the same cell as Jace. When they saw me their eyes got wider. Simon wasn't with them, as I noticed. I tried to unlock it, but a strong hand pulled me away.

"Not so fast. You thought that I would let you go so easy, little sister?" asks Sebastian.

I see Izzy and Alec looking at each other, confused, then giving me a betrayed look.

"Leave me alone, you monster." I say

"I don't like it when you call me a monster, Clarissa. And because I want you to get rid of this behaviour... Get the blonde guy out."

Two guys, dressed in black, with runes all over their body and weapons got Jace out. His hands were tied. The guys brought him to Sebastian, along with a box.

"Thank you. Go and look out for any shadow hunters who want to escape." said Sebastian, still with that fake smile which makes me throw up.

He opened the box. There were two seraph blades. They were both made of silver, one of them decorated with tiny emeralds and the other one with rubies. The ice from my chest melted when I saw what he wanted to do. He took the emerald one out of them box.

"Sebastian, wait!" I said. "I've changed my mine I'll give you my blood."

I showed him my hand, but Jace protested. "No, Clary! I'd rather die then you giving him your blood, don't do it."

I try to give him the coldest look. "Shut up, Jace."

"Clary, for God-"

"You've heard her Jace. She told you to shut up." said Sebastian. Jace didn't say anything and moved his gaze.

I gave Sebastian my hand. In the moment he wanted to get my blood, I punched him in the face. He dropped the knife and I took it. I freed Jace's hands. Sebastian took his hand that covered his head. He gazed us with wild eyes, full of anger.

"You bastards! You'll pay for this.. all of you!"

"Not so fast, Sebastian. I think that you are the one who needs to pay in this case."

He bursts in laughter. "You know, that knife can't kill me."

"You're lying.." I said. I thought of Simon and Valentine. Valentine may be dead, or he might ran away, but Simon... he can't run away from here.

"Clary, look all around you. From these shadow hunters, I've chosen you to have the power and you just throw it away."

"You were using me, all this time. The dreams, the deal.. everything!"

"I wasn't using you! Don't you think that you would've had a different life if you were raised by your own brother?! Mom and dad were always trying to make you one of them!"

"I don't regret any second of my past, running away with my mom."

"You should then!" he cried and threw a knife at me, but I moved aside from its target. Jace threw a knife back to Sebastian and got loser to him. I had a chance to free all the shadow hunters. I cut the ropes from Iz,Alec and Luke's hands. Jace was still fighting with Sebastian, getting help later from Alec and Izzy.

"We need Valentine. He's the only one who knows how to kill Sebastian."

"I think that he ran away."

"He can't let his own daughter in this mess."

"Why do you think that he would care about me?! He tried to _stab_ me when I was 5, then he abandoned us."

"Clary, I knew Valentine since your mom met him. I knew how much he wanted kids, but, because of how Sebastian turned to be. He didn't want to have a kid who resembled him."

He saw that I didn't say anything. "We need to find Valentine, now. Go in front of me, I'll have your back."

"Luke, if we want to sty alive in this, we need to act like _them_."

"And how will you do that?"

I looked at the men and the woman who were guarding, in case of any shadow hunter that would like to ruin their plan. I looked at Luke and he nodded. We get our weapons out, approaching them slowly..


	15. Chapter 15

**Jace's P.O.V.**

"Watch out!" said Alec when Sebastian ran to me. He took out his knife, putting it in front of him, to stab me. I move aside, making him trip. One of his demon-soldier attacked Alec, scratching his cheek. Izzy was fighting with other soldiers, trying to free the shadow hunters. Luke and Clary weren't in the room, I've seen them running away. My feet were begging to run after them, but Sebastian had an exact person who wanted to kill and that was me.

Sebastian got up, looking at me with an angry face. He threw a knife to me, cutting a bit of my jacket. I looked at it and faked a smile to Sebastian.

"This is my favourite jacket and you've just ruined it." I said, and then erased the smile on my face. "You'll pay for that too."

I took my sword out and slightly pushed Sebastian to the wall. He raised his head, like his neck had something that stopped him to breathe. I raised my eyebrows when he looked at me.

"Any last words?" I asked.

"I don't think they'll be the last."

"I bet they will." I say and push the sword. His tricky smile started to change into a thin line, his eyes revealing that he could feel the pain.

"Go on, stab me. I'll feel the pain, but you can't get rid of me."

"I don't belive you." I said and changed the place of the sword from the belly to the heart, then I stab him. The blood stain was visible on his t-shirt. But in the moment I stabbed him, something black covered my hand. The sword fell from my hand, the black thing still growing on my hand. Sebastian's eyes grew wider, as he whispered something for himself.

Alec and Izzy said something to me, but I couldn't hear them. I couldn't hear anything or see anything. It was like I was the only one in this room. Suddenly I see a silhouette. After it became more even I could see that it was a man. And that man was my father.

"Jace."

"Dad?.. Am I.. dead?"

"No,Jace. Well, not exactly.. There's no time for that. You need to listen carefully, understood?"

I nodded, like a little child.

"I know that you've met a girl. Clary, the daughter of Valentine. You see, a long time ago he wanted to rule the world. But he couldn't do that alone, he needed an alley... so he asked me. At first, I said no way, but then all the power blinded me and got me in its trap. When I saw what Valentine was doing to people, I decided to kill him. I couldn't do that directly, though, so I created the sword you stabbed Sebastian."

"So that means that I am-"

"Focus, Jace! I tried to make him hate me more and more, to betray him, but nothing worked, so I tried a new plan, which I'm not proud of. I kidnapped his daughter,Clary."

"You did _what?!"_

"Yes, that's why you remember her. Anyway, the plan worked, so I was sentenced to death by Valentine's laws. He used the sword I made him, but in the moment that he stabbed me, something unexpected happened."

"What?"

"He died in the moment he stabbed me, but my heart stopped in the same time his stopped. The sword was made to kill the one who's using it."

"So, you lied to me all this time about your past... My mom told me that you died in a fire,dad!"

"Look, I'm really sorry Jace, but you needed to know this. Now, that you are in the same situation as Valentine, you need to wait for a few seconds. If you start to see my blurry, that means you are still alive.. if not... All you need to know, if you come back is that Sebastian is the one wo need to be killed, not Valentine."

"Dad, I have one more question."

"Tell me."

"Is there anything else you didn't mention about Clary's kidnap?"

"Well, the only thing I remember was you bugging me with 'her hair is so red,daddy! What is she?!' "

I smile. "That's all I needed to know."

Suddenly dad's face became blurry, his golden eyes disappearing I try to reach him, but in the next moment he was gone. My hand was up in the air, pointing at the imaginary person.

I woke up with Izzy and Alec near me. Iz was crying near me, begging me to wake up. Alec was trying to stay calm. In front of me Sebastian was raising his hands up, as his soldiers were listening to them. Clary and Luke weren't anywhere.

Once Izzy saw that I've opened my eyes her eyes were wide open. I cover her mouth, to not distract Sebastian.

"...big day in the history of our kind! The one and only, Jace Wayland was killed. Finally, that cocky, sarcastic, superior half human half angel is gone. It wa time for a change, may I say." said Sebastian.

"Sir, behind you-"

"Shut up, Tyler!"

"But, sir..."

"You guys are so lame. Remind me, why have I hired you to work for me?"

"Look behind you!"

"I don't have time for your stupid games-"

"JONATHAN! LOOK BEHIND YOU!" said one of the soldiers from the back. A moment of silence made my strong head ache become more painful. Sebastian's breath was really loud. I could see his fists shivering while he was looking at his feet.

"Bring the one who said that to me. Now."

A small boy who looked like a 16-year-old was brought in front of the crowd. His long brown hair was hiding his green eyes. He was dressed all in black, just like the others. When they brought him into the light, I could get a better view of him. He was dressed like the others, but when he took the hood off, I could see a rune on his neck.

Izzy got up, but I stop her. "He's up to something, look at his rune." She looked at me, then at him and abandoned the attack to Sebastian.

And I was right, when Sebastian wanted to chop his head off, he pushed him away with his feet,making the guards free him. He took the weapon from one of them and hit them, making them fall t the ground, showing of pain. None of the soldiers tried to take Sebastian's side, who was getting up from the floor, noticing that his nose was bleeding. The boy looked to Alec, Izzy and I and nodded.

I got up and we went to him.

"I can't talk too much with you now. Not until all of this is done."

"Do you know where Clary is?" I just couldn't hold the question.

He looked to me. "No. But wherever she is, she's with Valentine."

I started to say something, but he continues. "She is safe. I know that it sounds crazy, but she _is safe _with Valentine."

"Jace, there's no time to worry about her now." said Alec.

"But she needs my help!"

"No, she doesn't. This isn't only her life in this game, it's yours too. My life, Izzy's life."

"Your friend is right, Jace." said the boy.

I wanted to protest, but I didn't have any chance to win. Plus, they were right. "Okay, let's kick some ass then!"

"That's the Jace I know!" said Alec.

Suddenly a new 'wave' of enemies appeared. Demons and vampires, the weirdest combination. We were only four, but it looks like the demons weren't that smart. The vampires were hissing because of the demon blood on the floor. Alec,Izzy and I were using swords,which were getting sticky because of the blood, as the boy was using the bow and arrow. My eyes were jumping from a demon to another, trying to find Sebastian. I saw him looking around, then running through a corridor. I knew who he was looking for, and I needed to stop him.

"I'm going after Sebastian." I said and I run after him.

When I could see his back, I started walking slowly, trying not to make such a loud sound. He was walking with a torch, looking though al of the rooms. I noticed that there was one room that he stayed in longer, but he didn't come out with anybody from there. As I pass by, I look through it, but in the next moment somebody pulls me in the room. I don't try to protest, not to distract Sebastian's attention.

The person who pulled me in didn't cover my mouth either. _Who was it?_ When I felt that I was free, I turned around.

"Clary-" I started to say, but she covered my mouth.

"Shut up. We need to get to Sebastian. We have the weapon that can kill him." she whispered. "Come,we'll show you."


End file.
